A Day Like No Other
by UmbrellaCo1971
Summary: Somewhat AU. Alexia Ashford absolutely dreads Valentine's Day and gets angry every time someone mentions it. However, a little something this year changes all of that....Alexia/Wesker fluff.


Alexia was abruptly awoken by her brother's high pitched squeals. She had just been in the middle of a good dream, in fact, involving the death of her longtime rival, William Birkin...

She groaned and slowly opened her eyes, the world a fuzzy blur as her eyes adjusted to the bright sunshine that flooded her room. Her door was slightly ajar, and she could see Alfred running towards her, a wide grin manifested on his lips. Alexia stared in disgust and held up one hand as if she were telling him to come no closer. The young man stopped in his tracks, but he did not stop smiling.

"Do you know what day it is, Alexia!?!?", he exclaimed, rubbing his hands together with excitement.

The woman raised an eyebrow at him before responding, "No Alfred, I don't...why don't yo-"

Before she could finish, Alfred ran over to her, grabbed her by the shoulders, and shook her back and forth. "IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY!", he exclaimed energetically. Revolted, Alexia pushed him away before absorbing what he had said.

"Valentine's Day...?", she repeated, sitting up in her bed. "Yes, Valentine's!", Alfred replied, looking at her with a puzzled expression. "What...?!", she exclaimed. "You didn't know that...?", he asked, clearly perplexed. "I don't hang around all day and do nothing, Alfred. I have a life, I work, I barely glance at the calendar, for days aren't important to me! What is important is my research, and that I get it done!", she snapped, her mood spiraling downhill.

Alexia absolutely detested Valentine's Day, with a passion. In all of her 27 years, not once did any boy ask her to be his Valentine. Not once did any boy ever talk to her, except for Alfred, who, being her twin brother, did not count. This year would be no different. She could see it already; she'd go to work, and William would mock her and laugh as he walked by her with his wife. She was glad she wasn't alone; Alfred never managed to get a date...that fact made her feel slightly better.

Alfred blinked and stared at Alexia, taking a step away from her. Her sudden anger frightened him; he didn't understand why she got so upset over a holiday. He knew she hated being single, but it wasn't the end of the world...she wasn't the only one, but she definitely looked at it as if she were.

Sighing, Alexia brought her hands to her head and rubbed her temples. She stared at Alfred for a moment before saying, "Why are you so happy? Aren't you single as well?"

The young man chuckled and shook his head. "I have a date this year!", he exclaimed.

Alexia's already foul mood worsened itself. "BE GONE!", she screamed, her voice echoing throughout the room. Alfred scurried out of her room, closing the door behind him. He decided it was best to let her be.

Alexia sat there, staring at the door, in rage, for a minute. She finally pushed herself out of bed and looked in the mirror. "I don't see why I'm single. I'm not an eyesore.", she muttered furiously under her breath, admiring her appearance at the same time. She definitely didn't have a problem with self esteem. She walked over to her closet, pulling the doors open, dramatically. So what if she was single? That was no excuse not to dress up.

Alexia selected a fancy black satin dress, paired with her white gloves and choker that she wore every day. Over that, she slipped on her lab coat and high heels. She at least hoped to turn heads. "I just want to get this day over as quickly as possible.", she said to herself, as she opened the door and made herself a hot cup of tea. She drank it with no hurry, not caring if she was late for once. "The later, the better", she thought. But just for today, of course. Normally, she enjoyed going to work early.

She was out the door fifteen minutes later, and was driving towards the Umbrella facility that she worked at. The drive there was peaceful; no screaming Alfred, no one to bother her, nothing to worry about....

As soon as Alexia arrived, her foul mood returned. The first thing she saw was William walking into work, holding his wife's hand. She did not want to be noticed, and tried to avoid him as best as she could. However, William heard footsteps behind him and turned around to face her. "Ashford.", he sneered. "Birkin.", Alexia replied, glaring. "Single again, I see.", he said, smirking. "Better than being with trailer trash.", she retorted, pushing past the two.

"William!", Annette exclaimed, her jaw dropping. William shook his head. "Ignore her, Anne. She's just a child at heart. We all know that. Her words mean nothing. Really, who cares what she thinks?", he told her comfortingly. Annette sighed. "You're right. Come on, let's get moving. Poor thing's probably jealous....", she replied, causing William and her to break out into hysterical fits of laughter.

Alexia pushed open the double doors to the laboratory, and walked over to her cubicle. Throwing her bags down, she settled down into her chair and turned on the computer. She just wanted to be left alone...she hoped that William would stay out of the labs for a while. Just as she was getting settled, she heard footsteps. Alexia's face twisted into a scowl as she got up to see who it was. Expecting to see William, she exclaimed, "Get out, you filthy pig!" To her surprise, Albert Wesker strode in.

He gave her a look of utter confusion.

Alexia blinked before saying, "Pardon me....I thought you were Birkin...", she stared down at the ground for a minute, all of her confidence disappearing into thin air. Wesker eyed her oddly before walking into his cubicle, not saying a word. Embarrassed, she recoiled back into hers. "What a fool I am!", she hissed to herself, slinking into her chair and pulling out her papers.

Just then, William did walk in. He was still with Annette, and she followed him into his cubicle, which happened to be right across from Alexia's. Annette handed William a box of chocolates and a rose before kissing him on the lips and saying, "Let's get out of here soon, and go out. You deserve it, my love. You work too hard."

Alexia fumed, and started to review her notes, minding her own business, but she could not seem to focus. The only thing she wanted at the moment was a date, but she knew that was out of the question. The men that she worked with hardly acknowledged her. If they did, it usually wasn't in a positive way.

She worked diligently for an hour before she noticed that William and Annette were leaving. Sighing in relief, Alexia left her cubicle to make herself a cup of coffee.

She walked out of the labs and down the hall, to the kitchen. Just as she had poured herself a cup, she felt a hand on her shoulder. At first, she thought it was Alfred coming to bother her, and was almost tempted to shout his name in frustration, but held her tongue. She knew that it might not be Alfred. Instead, she turned around to see who it was.

Behind her stood Albert Wesker. He wore a serious expression, and for a second, Alexia thought he was coming to lecture her on her mishap earlier. "Greetings, Albert...", she said, standing still. He didn't let go of her shoulder. "Hello, Alexia.", he told her, his eyes hidden beneath his mysterious shades.

"What are you doing here?", she asked, trying to hide the slightest amount of excitement that was building up inside of her. Wesker's cold facade broke, and his lips twisted into a smirk.

Not answering her question, he dropped his hand from her shoulder and wrapped it around her tiny waist, pulling the woman close. Speechless, she watched as he removed his other hand from his back to reveal a red rose. "Albert...?", she asked weakly, hoping that this wasn't a joke or a set up. He slipped the rose into her left hand before raising his hand to her cheek, stroking it gently. "Will you be my Valentine?", he asked her, gazing into her cerulean eyes.

Overwhelmed with joy, all Alexia could do was nod, her face breaking into a joyous smile. Wesker pulled back and took her hand, leading her out of the building. He covered her eyes with his other hand, and they walked a few miles. "Where are we going...?", Alexia asked, continuing onwards. "That I cannot say.", Wesker replied, guiding her. "Are we almost there?", she asked him. "We'll be there in a matter of minutes.", he told her, and they continued to walk.

When he uncovered her eyes, they were by a lake, and on the sandy shore, a large blanket lay there, with candles surrounding it. The sun was just starting to set, giving it a beautiful glow. "Oh Albert....!", she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. He chuckled, before pecking her on the lips once more.

"Happy Valentine's Day...", he told her, stroking her golden tresses, keeping her close.

"I love you.", she told him.

"Me too.", he said.

A/N: Sorry to end this abruptly....

Hooray for Valentine's. Yes, I'm single this year, again.

I felt like I'd put my useless love into this little drabble of 4 pages.

Anyhow, enjoy your day. I hope it was fun.

~Jane B.


End file.
